User talk:MasterCharmander13
Message Walls I didn't lie. At the time I said that, there were no plans of making the change. Talk pages are more neat, with more potential for organization and customization. Pinguinus impennis 14:09, February 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Photos Ah, thanks. I'll go back and fix them soon. :) Pinguinus impennis 18:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Episode! Sorry to keep on pushing you but could you write your episode for my series soon. The series is going a bit slow and is at a stand still at your episode so please try to write it soon. Turtlecake365 (talk) 10:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Nice! I have just read the first two episodes of the first serial of the third season. Nice!POMfannumber1 (talk) 16:58, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Episode Can I write an episode for Season 2 of Paternoster Gang Adventures please? New Staff Paradigm After a discussion which took place on Chat, JPhil and I have decided to divide our administrative structure into two primary branches. From this point onwards, there will be a Technical Branch headed by JPhil2.0, and a Social Branch headed by myself. Users will primarily fill positions that relate to one branch or another. In addition, specialized user tags will be created in order to identify the specific branch occupied by the relevant user. Feel free to contact JPhil or myself for more details on this shift. Your humble Bureaucrat, Pinguinus impennis 22:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC) So what I do get for this is that now JPhil will only deal with the wiki looks,and codes and that,and you only with fights,arguments,bans,etc? MasterCharmander 13 12:52, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Categories There really isn't a need for such categories at the moment, as the Appearances template allows readers to find stories they like. Our current category system leaves something to be desired, I think, and I'll be working on the most efficient possible system. Pinguinus impennis 17:53, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat The wiki sidebar lists you as being on chat, but the Chat stays blank when I try to join. The wiki seems to have been slow today. I couldn't even log in until noon. Pinguinus impennis 18:57, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Cytrons Can I please use the Cytrons for the series 9 finale of my Series 8 and Onwards? I've got a brilliant idea for the episode: something with the Cytrons and the Marthongs at war with each other. Finn Tracy (talk) 16:28, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok MasterCharmander 13 16:53, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Finn Tracy (talk) 17:06, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Visual Editor There is no possible way for me to change the VE. Wikia has once again updated. If you want to be aware of all these updates, I suggest keeping track at Community Central. There you may list your complaints about it. I stress that I have no control over the updates, and I cannot change them to your liking. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 12:52, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Emoticons I have added the applicable emoticons that we didn't already have. Thank you for your hard work. :) Pinguinus impennis 04:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Emoticons Andrew, please do not take this personally. You are angry because you feel like I cheated you and you did work for nothing. This is exactly the reason I am initially reluctant to add them--I was afraid of doing a lot of work for nothing. Trying to add emotes to the MediaWiki from a tablet device is much harder to do than editing a .png to the necessary size. I've done both before, and trying to work on this tablet is definitely a bigger hassle. And I don't think anyone would actually use the extras--think about it, how often do you see people using the (rosetyler) or (jackharkness) commands? Not often, right? If we barely use the ones we have, you can see why I'm reluctant to spend thirty minutes to an hour of frustrating effort just to add a few duplicate .pngs. I hope you understand that your work IS appreciated, and you haven't done any work "for nothing". We all appreciate the labor you do here. I'm sure we could come to a compromise--for example, I could tell you how to format the emoticons in MediaWiki code, and you could compile them for me so I don't have to waste an hour toiling through a frustrating editing project. The task would be much easier for you, trust me. Please come back. Pinguinus impennis 14:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) You don't wanna spend minutes for nothing adding them?But what about ME,who I spend 2 hours to get thoose emoticons(find them,right size,trasparent)? MasterCharmander 13 14:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :If you recall, it took me almost two hours adding the original emoticons on this device. But that is irrelevant. I presented a solution that doesn't involve either of us toiling through unnecessary labor--aren't you interested in that? Pinguinus impennis 14:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :We should ask JPhil for help. This fits more in his category. Also we have a jack harkness emoticon? WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:14, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :We do.Even though,I found better Rose,Martha,Donna and Jack.I told Pinguinus to add them as alternatives,so both versions could stay.But he refuses. : MasterCharmander 13 16:19, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think he is refusing. I can ask JPhil if he can do this. Let's not use the word "better" let's use "equal" or "just as good as". :Would you two like me to talk to JPhil about this? Of course MC13 you would have to tell him where to find the emoticons, but we can deal with that after this matter is settled. WaitingfortheDoctor (talk) 16:26, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :This isn't really a matter for JPhil. I can easily add the duplicate emoticons if I just have some help with collecting the image links and formatting the MediaWiki code. I can easily explain how in a single message. It's just that my current device has an awful web browser and I'm constantly losing my edits when I try to do something like this. :It's not about laziness, you see, it's just about finding an efficient way to do this that benefits everyone involved. Pinguinus impennis 16:37, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :All you needed was the links to the photos???Why haven't you said that before??? : MasterCharmander 13 16:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :That's what I tried to tell you, but you got mad and said I was being lazy. I just need you to find the direct image links, like on your signature. Pinguinus impennis 16:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :But on chat you said that I shoudl format them too.Formatting them too would mean doing the code for Media.Wiki.Emoticons.You didn't said just the links. : MasterCharmander 13 16:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I was talking about the format of the links, not the MediaWiki. I need you to assemble the image links for all of the emoticons so I can add them in one go. :Remember, I'm not talking about the File link. I'm talking about the direct image link, like on your signature. Pinguinus impennis 16:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :OOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!I tought you meant me doing the code,and you just copy paste. : MasterCharmander 13 16:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :No, I realize you don't know how to do the code. I just need a little help collecting the image links so I don't lose my work while I'm adding them. Pinguinus impennis 16:51, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi, It is Friday! You said that the web of witches would be up! I will give you until tomorrow! --Rascalinc14 (talk) 21:44, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Pinginus Pinginus asked me to speak to you about templates. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:30, February 23, 2014 (UTC). What do you need help with? MasterCharmander 13 14:32, February 23, 2014 (UTC) He noticed that I wasn't using templates/infoboxes. Pinginus advised me to speak to you on more information on them. I personally, think that he was a little brief on what he was asking me to do. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:36, February 23, 2014 (UTC). Ok,but what exactly do you need help with?How to add them,how to use them,how to write in them,etc.Which? MasterCharmander 13 14:43, February 23, 2014 (UTC) All of the things you said are problems. How to add them:Go to the Template's page,and copy the code( CTRL C).Go to your page,onto Source Mode,and paste the code. How to write on them:After you added it,still on Source Mode,you will see "Name",here you shall write the page's name.Then there you go with informations.Age,Alias,etc(if character),Producer,Starring,etc(if series).It depends on what template it is.So...in Source Mode,just fill it,by writing. Also,please put your signature when you leave me a message MasterCharmander 13 14:49, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm still very confused. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 14:54, February 23, 2014 (UTC). What exactly are you confused about? MasterCharmander 13 14:56, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Every single little bit! POMfannumber1 (talk) 15:02, February 23, 2014 (UTC) I can't explain further.I explained how to use it,but if you still don't understand....I can't help further.Contact JPhil for this. Sorry. MasterCharmander 13 15:09, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Review I have reviewed Season 1 and the Christmas special of Doctor Who Adventures! Please read. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC). Cool,but you forgott the other two specials:Time Blast and Dead on a Spaceship. MasterCharmander 13 19:00, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Roger that. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:17, February 25, 2014 (UTC). Re: Featured If you can finish them very soon, like today, you might have a chance. JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 14:43, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Featured You just might ;) Good luck! JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 14:54, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Better If you could have gotten it all done today, It would have had a possibility. This is in a way a competition, even if it was done, there was no definite way you could have won. No angry messages please, JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 20:35, March 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Review I've read it so far, and it looks great. :) I will post a full review for it when the final episode is complete. Pinguinus impennis 22:20, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Main Page Thank you, I thought you might like it! :D JPhil2.0@Whoniverse Fanon 13:08, March 3, 2014 (UTC) My serial You know Impact? I did Parts 1 and 2 yesterday but because I need to rethink it a bit, Parts 3 and 4 will be probably will be shorter. Just warning you. Part 3 wil be up soon. I don't mean today soon but... Wel... Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:05, March 3, 2014 (UTC). I wrote my review before I even saw your message. :) Pinguinus impennis 17:23, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Blog Please read my new blog post. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:46, March 3, 2014 (UTC). blog post I had said blog post on chat. u coming back --Rascalinc14 (talk) 16:50, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who Adventures Can I write for Season 4 please? But there will be a few problems. Yours timely,POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:36, March 6, 2014 (UTC). Your Behavior As a chat moderator, you must learn to control your impulses. I realize you are stressed, and that English is not your first language. But neither fact is an excuse for mistreating other users on Chat. You cannot scream "LIERS" over and over again because people misunderstood you. You cannot rant at users because they don't understand how wikis work--as a technical assistant, you agreed to help people understand, not verbally abuse them. You cannot threaten to leave this wiki forever to make us do what you want. Doing so is pointless, as it will never, ever make me change my mind. Your solutions to problems cannot involve ignoring other users. The users here only want to help, and ignoring them is an incredibly disrespectful act. I will never agree to a "solution" that involves you pointedly refusing to acknowledge either myself or other users. Above all, if people tell you that you are being unfair, listen to them. Especially if one of our forum moderators step in, either me or WaitingfortheDoctor. Listen to us when we tell you you're being unfair. You are appreciated here, and I think you could be a great chat moderator if you can get your temper under control. Remember, all I want is for people here to be nice and forgiving to one another. Pinguinus impennis 18:09, March 6, 2014 (UTC) WHY? Why is DWA being cancelled? --Rascalinc14 (talk) 15:59, March 8, 2014 (UTC) WHAT? 2 questions: 1) Are u cancelling DWA? 2) Why? Please let me know!!! I need to know if the Batworlacks are being used!! --Rascalinc14 (talk) 17:27, March 8, 2014 (UTC) What? POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:31, March 8, 2014 (UTC). He came on chat and got angry at finn about his episode and then said "It's ok DWA is cancelled anyway" Then left --Rascalinc14 (talk) 17:57, March 8, 2014 (UTC) It musn't. It's one of the most poplular shows on the wiki! POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:01, March 8, 2014 (UTC). I REALLY don't want it too. MC13, If u are, could I take over? --Rascalinc14 (talk) 18:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I doubt it is cancelled, he probably just got a bit fired up and said something that he doesn't mean, don't take it seriously unless he says so when cooled down. Turtlecake365 (talk) 18:23, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hmm. POMfannumber1 (talk) 18:24, March 8, 2014 (UTC). It started when me and Rascalinc14 were on the chat. He came, and shouted at me that I didn't reply a message and that I had been ignoring him. I had replied my message, but by accident, on my own talk page. I said I had replied the message and then he called me a liar. I showed the message and he shouted at me that I had to do it on his talk page. This is the message. Then he started saying that I said that I was never going to do the episode. I said that I would do it, but later. He started shouting and I told him that Pinguinus said that he can't shout at people, and certainly not call them liars. He then started saying that I said that Pinguinus didn't allow him on the chat. I said it wasn't like that, but he ignored me and Rascalinc14. He said that DWA was cancelled and then he left. Finn Tracy (talk) 07:11, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh. POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:39, March 9, 2014 (UTC). DWA is going on! We're friends again :) Finn Tracy (talk) 12:47, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Useless I was calling the conversation Useless. --Rascalinc14 (talk) 15:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come back on chat please --Rascalinc14 (talk) 15:28, March 9, 2014 (UTC) DWA Season 4 Can I write for DWA Season 4 please? Finn Tracy (talk) 16:56, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who Returns! Because Pinginus is too buisy to write his episode, would you like to? POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:25, March 11, 2014 (UTC). Hi Hey Andrew, do you remember me ? Will1515 (talk) 19:47, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Season 2 Do you want to write for Twelfth Doctor Adventures Season 2? Finn Tracy (talk) 09:33, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Who Adventures Just to let you know that Impact is in progress. POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:19, March 17, 2014 (UTC). Eighth Doctor Adventures Hi, I know you have not been active recently but your episode is coming up for Eighth Doctor! --Rascalinc14 (talk) 13:56, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Activity Hello there! We've haven't seen much of you here lately, so I'm just messaging to see if you're still coming online. A lot of people have been anxiously awaiting the next installment of Doctor Who Adventures. Frankly, we want you back. :) Things have been changing pretty rapidly--notably, JPhil has resigned as administrator, causing Turtlecake to be promoted to the role. Details can be found here. Your friendly neighborhood Bureaucrat, --''Pinguinus impennis'' 16:57, March 29, 2014 (UTC) He can't acess the wiki at all. POMfannumber1 (talk) 17:00, March 29, 2014 (UTC).